Stick It
by Melissa Maria Cullen
Summary: What if Veronica had a secret no one knew about? What would happen if someone found out? COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Stick It  
Author: Melissa  
Characters: Logan, Veronica, Meg, Duncan, Wallace, Madison, Dick, Luke, Clemmons

Pairing: Duncan/Meg, LoVe (eventually)  
Word Count: 782  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: What if Veronica had a secret no one knew about? What would happen if someone found out?

Spoilers: Takes place at the beginning of Betty and Veronica. It goes AU during her meeting with Clemmons

A/N: The title is taken from the gymnastics movie, _Stick It. _Also, I'm looking for a beta. E-mail me at if interested.

Veronica and Wallace round the corner of one of Neptune High's numerous hallways. Veronica's eyesight trails over to a cluster of lockers where Duncan and Meg stand with their heads together cooing and smiling at each other.

"They seem friendly," Veronica says bothered, as Wallace glances over at the lovebirds.

As she opens her locker, there is a tap on her right shoulder.

"Veronica. My office. Now" Vice Principal Clemmons says sternly.

Veronica clasps her hands together with fake enthusiasm.

"I love this school!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Veronica. I was looking over your transcript and I found something that was quite amusing." Clemmons says in a some-what happy tone

"Meaning?" Veronica says confused

"I noticed that you used to do gymnastics as a child."

Veronica gulps and nods. "I did."

"It seems that you were quite good… you won numerous titles and competed in many state-wide competitions. As you may know, our cheerleading department is desperately lacking in the talent aspect. We cheer fantastically but when we compete… lets just say it's not a pretty sight."

Veronica just stares at Clemmons dumbfounded. "Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"Veronica, I am recruiting you to join the Neptune High cheerleading squad."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Veronica is sitting at her usual lunch table with her head in her palms when Wallace comes up to her.

"Hey, Supafly. What did Clemmons want?" Wallace says opening his lunch bag.

Veronica shakes her head and shrugs it off. "Just nothing. Nope nothing important."

Wallace looks at her disbelievingly. "C'mon V. I know you better than that. What's got your goat?"

_'Okay you asked for it.' _

She leans over and whispers into her BFF's ear. "Clemmons wants me to join the cheerleading squad."

Wallace jumps back and laughs. "Now why would he want that?"

"Because I used to do gymnastics and I won competitions." She mumbles.

Wallace stares at her intently, hoping this is a joke. "You're kidding with me, right?"

"I wish I was. He has me scheduled to get fitted for my uniform AFTER he makes me go to practice after school today."

Wallace shakes his head and laughs. "Poor V." he ponders his thoughts for a moment. "When did you ever do gymnastics?"

"My mom started me off when I was four. I began competing at age nine; I won my first competition when I was ten. I quit when Lilly died." She explains. She wags her finger at him. "Don't you dare tell anyone until after this afternoon. Capesh?"

"Trust me, V. This is so strange I can't believe it. And now I'm gonna have to beat up any guy who leers at you in your cheerleading uniform. Those things are skimpy. Not that I mind on other girls but we're BFF's so…"

Veronica holds her hand up to silence him. "Its okay, Wallace. I got you."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At 3pm, Veronica walks into the gymnasium to see all the other cheerleaders stretching in their sweats. Meg immediately notices her walk in and run up to greet her.

"Hey Veronica! What are you doing here?" Meg says in an overly peppy tone.

Veronica shakes her head and smiles. "Clemmons recruited me for the squad."

Meg's hands fly up to her mouth as she jumps around excitedly. "I can't believe it! You're on the squad!" She yells loudly and it echoes among the high ceilings.

Madison overhears and comes stomping over. "No, no, and NO! There will be no skanks on MY squad." Madison says angrily, emphasizing on the "my".

Veronica smirks. "I guess Clemmons over-looked you then." She pointing to the short shorts and too-tiny top Madison is modeling. "Did you borrow your sweats from your sister?"

Madison scowls. "Can you even do a cartwheel?"

Veronica gives her a smug smile. "I can do more than that." She begins to do a quick stretch then goes over to where green and yellow mats are set up on the hardwood floor.

As she's about to do her round-off backhand spring, Duncan, Logan, Dick, and Luke walk into the gymnasium. As Veronica starts to do a few flips, everyone stops to stare.

Once she sticks her landing, Veronica's face is flushed and her hair askew. She looks up and sees Meg, Duncan, Logan, Madison, Dick, Luke and all of the other cheerleaders gawking at her.

The gymnasium is silent until Meg cries out enthusiastically, "GO VERONICA!" Then Madison stalks off to the locker room, glaring at Veronica the entire time.

On the sidelines, Logan, Duncan, Dick and Luke let out in unison a "Woah." Veronica smirks and Meg runs up to her.

"Veronica, that was absolutely amazing. Where did you learn that?"

Veronica continues smirking and says elusively, "Around."


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Stick It 2?  
Author: Melissa  
Characters: Veronica, Wallace, Meg, Duncan, Logan,

Pairing: Duncan/Meg, LoVe (eventually)  
Word Count: 803  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: What if Veronica had a secret no one knew about? What would happen if someone found out?

Spoilers: Takes place at the beginning of Betty and Veronica. It goes AU during her meeting with Clemmons

A/N: The title is taken from the gymnastics movie, _Stick It._

"Hey Supafly. How'd it go yesterday?" Wallace says as Veronica steps out of the Le Baron.

"Not that bad," Veronica replies, as she shrugs her messenger bag onto her shoulder. "Aside from Madison and Meg, there are three other 90ers so I can escape from the death glares. The other girls are pretty nice and they think that quote "its cool that the Queen of the Outcasts is on the cheerleading squad" end quote. Their words, not mine."

He laughs as they walk into the school and head to their lockers. They separate and head down different hallways. Once Veronica reaches her locker, Meg comes bouncing up beside her with Duncan in tow.

"Hey." Meg greets with a smile. "Great practice yesterday. I can't believe how good you are! Why didn't you ever tell us?"

Glancing down at Duncan and Meg's clasped hands, Veronica shifts uncomfortably; Meg notices, untangling her fingers from Duncan's and staring at her expectantly.

Veronica gives Meg a small smile. "It just never came up. I used to do it when I was a kid but after…" Veronica drifts off. "I quit last year."

It dawns on Meg what she was talking about and gives her a small nod. "Well, you know, you were awesome." Meg says tenderly. "So I'll see you at practice this afternoon?"

"Of course." Veronica smiles. "Bye Meg. Bye Duncan." She says with some pep in her voice as they leave.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Veronica leaves the girls' locker room to go into? the gym in her sweats, she is shocked to see most of the 09er boys, including Logan, Dick and Duncan in the stands, watching the practice take place. Once she sees Meg she jogs over to her.

"Umm, Meg? Why is every single 09er boy here?" Veronica says with uncertainty.

"Apparently they heard about yesterday and needed to see it for themselves. Plus Madison was bitching about it throughout lunch today."

Meg puts her hands on her hips and does her best Madison imitation. "I can't believe that slut! How dare she try and take over my squad, MY squad!" Meg scrunches up her face, turning it red.

Veronica laughs and smiles at Meg. "Slut, huh? Guess I'm beginning to corrupt you now, aren't I?" The two girls laugh and Veronica takes a quick glance over at the bleachers. She smiles at Meg evilly.

"If they're gonna sit around and stare me like that, I might as well give them a show." Winking, she walks past Meg, heading towards the mats. She stretches a bit, so she doesn't hurt herself and begins to do part of a routine that won her a state championship a few years back. She does a round-off backhand spring and adds 3 more flips into the mix. She jumps up and begins to run to the springboard at the middle of the mat. She leaps onto the edge of the springboard and does a somersault mid-air. Veronica lands on her feet and smiles at the crowd Everyone is gaping, Meg included who just stares at her with a 'are you trying to get yourself killed!' look on her face. Veronica gives Meg an innocent shrug and sits down to stretch some more.

When one of the senior girls finally gets the practice going, the boys start filing out of the gym. But only one hangs in the doorway, watching the tiny blonde one.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey Veronica! Wait up!" Meg calls after her. Practice has just ended and Veronica is on her way to work in her dad's office. She stops in the middle of the asphalt parking lot, waiting for Meg to catch up.

"What do you need Meg?" Veronica asks.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to come over my house tomorrow morning so we can get ready for the pep rally. You know that they are making all of the athletics wear their uniforms."

Veronica let out a groan. "Don't remind me." Meg's face fell, her usually perky smile replaced with a disapproving frown. Veronica notices the change in her friend's demeanor and covers quickly.

"No, no, Meg. Its not you. It's our uniforms. The last thing I need is more people calling me easy." Meg's expression changed once she realized what Veronica was dreading.

"Don't worry. Once they see your routine, they'll forget about our outfits. I swear, with your back flips, your back extension rolls, your aerials, this is going to be one of the best pep rallies EVER! Plus, with you on top of the pyramid, there's no way things can go wrong. Though Madison was pretty upset that you took her spot on top." Meg finishes her rant with a giggle. "I still can't believe how red her face turned!" The two girls laughed together and head off their separate ways.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Stick It 3?  
Author: Melissa  
Characters: Veronica, Wallace, Meg, Duncan, Logan,

Pairing: Duncan/Meg, LoVe (eventually)  
Word Count: 616  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: What if Veronica had a secret no one knew about? What would happen if someone found out?

Spoilers: Takes place at the beginning of Betty and Veronica. It goes AU during her meeting with Clemmons

A/N: The title is taken from the gymnastics movie, _Stick It. _And just so you know, my cheers really suck. And thanks to GymnasticsRevolution website for the helpful gymnastic terms and visuals. Short chapter but I promise the nest one will be much longer, I promise! And just a another little thing, lollipops are these tight shorts that cheerleaders and dancers wear under their skirts so when they do jumps and flips, you don't see their underwear. Also, really BIG hugs to my beta, Erika!

* * *

The next morning Veronica arrived at the Manning's house at 7 o'clock. Meg opened the door and gaped at her friend in her cheerleading uniform. 

"Veronica! You look great! See! I knew I was right. That is an awesome look for you. The boys are gonna be DYING at school!" Meg exclaimed. Veronica shrugged self-consciously and looked at Meg in her uniform.

"You don't look half-bad either Meg. Duncan's gonna be in heaven today." Meg giggled and began to blush. Once she recovered, she grabbed Veronica's arm, pulling her upstairs.

"C'mon! We gotta go and make you look hot for today!" Meg cried enthusiastically. Veronica followed Meg with an uncertain look on her face as Meg shut the door to her room

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Veronica, Meg and Wallace entered the hallways of Neptune High, catcalls and whistles were directed at Veronica. Guys she didn't even know were trying to peek under her skirt. Throughout the day all she could think of was 'thank god to whoever created lollipops'.

Finally the administration cancelled sixth and seventh period so the cheerleaders could get ready one last time before the pep rally and the big game against Pan High. While the other girls finished their primping and redoing their face make-up, Veronica sat on one of the wooden benches wringing her hands nervously.

"Hey Veronica, you want me to redo your make up…" Meg began to say but trailed off once she saw Veronica "Hey? You okay?"

Veronica sniffled a bit and smiled. "Yeah… its nothing. Just realizing what Wallace said about me when we first met."

"What was that?" Meg asked quizzically

"He called me a marshmallow. He was right, I'm a big gooey marshmallow." She replied with a hollow laugh. Veronica jumped to her feet and her face brightened. "Let's go kick some Pan High ass!" she giggled to herself "Wow. Never thought I would ever be this excited to go out in front of a crowd of a bunch of people who hate me."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"L-E-T-S G-O! LETS GO PIRATES, LETS GO!" All the girls cheered in unison. "Neptune Pirates are the best, everyone else should give it a rest. We can kick Pan High's ass and we do it with a smile and sass! Don't forget that we're number one! C'mon everybody! Have some fun!"

The crowd cheered and Veronica began to do her routine consisting of three aerials, two front fly springs, one back tuck and around 6 front handsprings. When she finally stuck her landing, the crowd went absolutely wild. There were whistles, screams, catcalls and stomping of feet.

By the time the crowd calmed down, reaching a lower volume, Veronica was climbing her way to the top of the pyramid. Halfway through her solo cheer, one of the girls towards the bottom of the pyramid began to sneeze. When she brought up her hand to her mouth to catch the sneeze, the pyramid came tumbling down; Veronica taking the hardest fall.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Veronica woke up in the hospital 5 hours later, she felt like a six hundred pound gorilla had decided to nest on her head. On top of that, her left leg was in a cast. She looked of to see her father asleep on one side of her hospital bed and Wallace on the other. She shifted in the bed, trying not to increase the pain in her head. The slightest movement of the bed woke up light-sleeping Wallace, who lifted his head groggily. His face brightened once he saw Veronica was awake and okay.

"Gee, V. Gravity defying flips, leg casts? You go girl." He quipped. Veronica let out a small laugh and smiled at Wallace.

"Blame Clemmons."


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Stick It 4?  
Author: Melissa  
Characters: Veronica, Wallace, Logan, Ms. Dent, Keith (no conversation from him)

Pairing: Duncan/Meg, LoVe (now)  
Word Count: 1,453  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: What if Veronica had a secret no one knew about? What would happen if someone found out?

Spoilers: Takes place at the beginning of Betty and Veronica. It goes AU during her meeting with Clemmons

A/N: The title is taken from the gymnastics movie, _Stick It. _Italics are Veronica's thoughts and flashbacks. Thanks to my awesome beta, Erika. Also everyone on FFnet, so sorry for the delay. The website has been wiggy lately so I haven't been able to update. So sorry. So as a treat, I have two chapters! Enjoy and show your appreciation by clicking the pretty purple button at the bottom!

* * *

Veronica and Wallace's combined laughter was enough to wake Keith, who was relieved that, other than the broken leg, his baby girl was okay. After assuring him that she was okay many times, Keith finally put his mind at rest and went to go get the doctor.

Finally, Doctor Walsh came into Veronica's hospital room to talk about what happened. She was a 5'5 red head in her late-20's who had just graduated from Johns Hopkins two years ago.

"So Veronica how's your head? Any pressure?" Dr. Walsh asks politely

"Eh. Not too bad, just feels like a gorilla has decided to sit up there. My leg hurts like a son-of-a-bitch though." Veronica replied whole-heartedly "Could you possibly prescribe some pain-killers?" she asks, giving Dr. Walsh her famous head tilt.

"Now how can I resist that head tilt?" the doctor replies with a warm smile.

"Don't let her flip her hair though. She'll own you." Wallace replies and the three laugh at his remark.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Veronica returned to school the next day, Friday, armed with a wheelchair and an afro basketball-playing bodyguard, she was greeted with an applause and many "Way to go, Veronica!" and many "Get well soon!" shouts from the non-09ers. Certain 09ers such as Meg, and Casey come up and ask to help her to a class, or lunch but Veronica shrugs them off, giving them a warm 'thank you' smile.

After Veronica was escorted to homeroom 15 minutes early by Wallace to avoid the rush of students, she was shocked to see Logan appear in the doorway holding a balloon reading 'Hope you feel better!' and a pink teddy bear. He places the balloon, anchored by a decorated rock, next to Veronica's wheelchair and placed the teddy bear on top of her books.

"Uh, thanks?" Veronica replies, a confused expression marring her delicate features. "What is this about, Logan?"

Wordlessly, Logan leans down and catches her lips with his. He runs his tongue on the seam of her lower lip and she opens up as he kisses her greedily. Veronica pulls away and looks at Logan, confusion still present on her face.

Logan just shrugs and walks away, murmuring softly, "I'm glad you are okay." Veronica stares at his receding figure, her face filled with shock, confusion and last but not least, lust, as the bell rings and the rest of the room is filled with noisy students.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Wallace comes to escort Veronica to her next class, he sees the balloon and the teddy bear and smiles.

"Now, girl, who the hell gave you that?" he asked as Veronica wheels herself down the hallway and he carries their books. Wallace thinks hard and remembers what happened after Veronica fell and blacked out.

"Logan?" he guesses.

Veronica frowns and halts in the middle of the hallway. "How did you know?"

"Girl, you should have see him when you fell. I have never seen anyone whip out their cell phone so fast. He looked like he was dying on the inside when you fell. I think he thought you were dead."

"Why does he care so much about me though? I know I helped him find out about his mom and all but I never thought he'd kiss me…"

"He KISSED you?" Wallace asks, interrupting Veronica. "Damn girl. What's going on in that little blonde head of yours? First you join cheerleading and fall off of a pyramid and now you're kissing your tire iron welding enemy?"

"Uh, hem. One, I was black-mailed to join cheerleading and two, Logan kissed me once."

"Blackmailed, how did Clemmons black-mail you?"

"Well… After he told me he was recruiting me I was adamant and refused."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_No way."_

"_Excuse me, Veronica?"_

"_No way. No way in hell! I'm not doing. I'm not joining the cheerleading squad."_

_"I'm sorry to tell you this Veronica but you have no say in the matter, what-so-ever. Ms. James and I have reviewed your permanent file and to say its lacking in extracurricular activities would be an understatement. I know that you did do soccer as a child and before the passing of Lilly Kane; you were also on pep squad. Aside from joining journalism this year, you do nothing else at Neptune High. You are lacking in school spirit and pride. Its your choice but I'll tell you this, if you do not join the cheerleading squad, you have a low chance of being excepted in a good college. I know how much you want to get out of Neptune and as I understand it, you would like to attend Stanford, correct?" Veronica nods mutely "Stanford looks highly on school pride and extracurricular activities. It would be in your best interest to join."_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You got to be kidding me right?" Wallace asks, eyebrows raised.

"Wish I was. Well, this is my stop." Veronica halts outside the doorway of the journalism room and tries to maneuver herself through the narrow doorway. She parks her wheelchair in a place closest to the door and Wallace places her bag by her wheelchair and her books on the empty seat beside her.

"See ya later, V." Wallace retreats out the door, giving her a mock salute.

"Bye Wallace." Veronica replies, reaching into her bag to pull out her laptop. She pulls up some article for the Navigator she was assigned to proofread and begins to scan the piece for mistakes. A few moments later, Ms. Dent arrives and smiles sympathetically at Veronica.

"Hello Veronica. Great job at the rally yesterday. I had no idea you were a gymnast. Such a shame what happened to your leg. How's it feeling?"

Veronica looks up from her work and smiles at Ms. Dent. "Thanks. It still hurts like a female dog but my doctor prescribed some painkillers for the pain so I'm doing just fine." Ms. Dent walks over and sits in a chair beside her.

"I know that you're going to be unable to do your gymnastics for some time now…

"Three months, actually. Just in time for the summer." Veronica interrupts grimacing.

"Yes, so I was wondering if you would like to cover some out-of-school stories due to the fact you won't get to go out much. I can assign you a partner so you can have a ride and not have to worry about being stranded somewhere. Would that work for you?"

Veronica gives Ms. Dent one of her most sincere smiles. "That would be great, thanks."

Just then the bell rings and the rest of the class starts filing in including Logan, who sits in the chair directly in font of her.

"Alright class," Ms. Dent announces, calling the class to order. "Due to the unfortunately accident at the pep rally yesterday, Veronica will be out of commission until mid-May. To lighten her spirits, I'm going to be sending her on a series of out-of-school assignments. I'm also going to assign her a partner. Who will be…" Ms. Dent pauses, glancing at her class attendance sheet. "Logan Echolls!"

As Ms. Dent retreats back to her desk, she fails to notice Veronica's dumbfound expression and Logan's secretly pleased smirk.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'_Sometimes I wonder if there is a God. If there is one, I swear he must hate me a lot.' _Veronica ponders as she rides in her wheelchair down the vacant hallway.

School had ended 10 minutes ago but Ms. Dent had requested that she and Logan report to her classroom after school to receive the week's assignment. By the time Veronica reaches the room, Logan and Ms. Dent had already begun working on the article.

Veronica! Glad you could join us. Is your leg sore? Ms. Dent asks in a motherly tone.

Nothing some of my prescription painkillers can't fix. What have you assigned us to do this week?

There's a new boardwalk opening up at the beach tomorrow. It is going to have shops, restaurants along with an amusement park complete with a roller coaster, Ferris wheel and some other small rides. I would like you and Logan to check it out the opening day. Of course, Logan will have to do the rides due to your predicament but I would love for you to check out the shops and restaurants. Perhaps even go in a few and give them a small review. Meanwhile, Logan, I would like you to ride the roller coaster, and some of the other rides, and critique them by giving them stars ranging from 1-5 and also write a small review of one or two sentences. Is that okay with you two?" Ms. Dent asked, glancing at Veronica and Logan. Veronica and Logan both nodded, as they thought about the next day.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Stick It 5?  
Author: Melissa  
Characters: Veronica, Wallace, Meg, Duncan, Logan,  
Pairing: Duncan/Meg, LoVe  
Word Count: 995  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: What if Veronica had a secret no one knew about? What would happen if someone found out?  
Spoilers: Takes place at the beginning of Betty and Veronica. It goes AU during her meeting with Clemmons  
A/N: The title is taken from the gymnastics movie, Stick It. Big HUGS to my betas, Erika and Marianna. Be sure to click the pretty purple button and tell me what you think!

* * *

After getting her now-until-May annual ride back home courtesy of Wallace and his mom, Veronica wheels herself to the front door of her apartment. 

'Thank god for small miracles.' She thinks, grateful to be on the first floor. As she goes to unlock the door, it opens with Keith standing on the inside looking impatient.

"Where have you been, young lady?" he asks in a stern tone "You're a half an hour late and I was getting worried."

"Sorry, Dad. Ms. Dent was being sympathetic and wanted me to cover a story about the new boardwalk opening down at Riley Beach tomorrow." Veronica apologizes as she rolls into the small apartment.

"Alone?" Keith asks flabbergasted.

"Of course not. She assigned me a partner."

"Who would be…" Keith asks expectantly.

"Logan Echolls." Veronica replies with a grimace.

"Logan? How's he doing lately, with his mom gone and all? I haven't seen him here since Lilly died. I think I may know why but anyways. Logan. Hmm." Keith thinks. "I'm gonna have to give him the watch-my-daughter-with-a-broken-leg speech, eh?" He smiles at Veronica and then, something catches his eye. He sees the "Hope you feel better!" balloon tied to one of the handles of her wheelchair and the pink teddy bear peeking out from her bag. "Who gave you those?" He asks, pointing to the gifts.

Veronica smiles wanly. "Logan did."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day, Logan shows up at 5pm wearing jeans and a lemon yellow tee shirt a sunset and a palm tree surrounded by the word "Heat". Keith answers the door and smiles at Logan.

"Hello, Logan. How are you? I'm sorry about your mother. She was such a nice woman." Keith greets sincerely. Logan can't help but smile at Keith statement. Besides Veronica, no one had been that sincere to Logan since the death of his mother.

"Sit," Keith tells him. "Take a seat. Make yourself comfortable." Logan nods and goes to sit on the couch. As soon as he gets comfortable, Veronica comes wheeled out wearing a comfortable gray pair of cloth capris and a blue polo shirt.

"Ready to go?" Veronica asks with an eyebrow raised at how comfortable Logan looks in her apartment. He scrambles off the couch quickly and holds the down open as Veronica wheels herself into the courtyard. From the pool, she spots the jackass yellow hunk of metal that Logan calls a car and groans.

"Do we have to take the Banana Boat?" she grumbles. Logan laughs at the nickname she and Lilly had dubbed in the old days.

"Unless you want to walk to Riley Beach... or in your case wheel yourself, then go right ahead. Its 15 miles, so good luck with that," He jokes as they get closer to his car. He grabs the handles of the X-Terra and opens the passenger side door. Then Logan leans down and locks the wheel chair in place.

"Logan, what on earth are you…" Veronica begins to say but is interrupted by Logan scooping her up and placing her in the seat.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Logan and Veronica arrived at Riley Beach, they were surprised to find the beach so deserted, as the boardwalk looked amazing. Logan found a parking spot close to the entrance and began loading Veronica's wheelchair from the back of the X-Terra. Once the wheelchair was firmly in place, Logan went over to the passenger side and opened the door. He scooped his arms behind Veronica's back and under her knees, careful to not bump her broken leg on the dashboard.

"Logan, you really don't have to do this…" she began to protest, but gave up once she was placed gently into the wheelchair.

"I want to, Veronica," he replied, no hint of snark or malice in his voice. "Besides your dad owns a shot-gun. He may be trigger-happy if I brought you home harmed somehow. And I like my limbs and organs where they are, thank you very much." He teased. Logan followed Veronica as they reach the start of the boardwalk and moved their way up. They stopped by a small seafood restaurant for dinner called Sam's Surf 'N' Turf. Veronica ordered some fish and chips, while Logan ordered a hamburger, due to his shellfish allergy.

After dinner, the duo headed down to the amusement park area, briefly stopping to look at a tourist shop, a shop that sold candles and a music store, where Veronica picked up the latest Snow Patrol CD. When they reached the entrance of the amusement park, Logan looked anxiously at the roller coaster.

"Go ahead," Veronica coaxed "Have fun. I'm gonna go look at the shops some more. Ms. Dent said there was a nice little electronics shop where I could find some new gadgets for spying and my camera could use a new lens." Logan shrugged and walked in the direction of the roller coaster. Before Veronica could reach the exit of the amusement park, she felt a tug on her wheelchair and saw Logan pushing her in the direction of the roller coaster.

"Uh uh, Logan. I can't go on the roller coaster." Veronica argued.

"Yes, you can. The attendant said it was okay. The roller coaster is enclosed and your leg seems tightly packed in the slab of plaster you have wrapped around it." He wheeled her up the ramp and to the entrance. He locked the brake on the wheelchair and scooped Veronica up once more to deposit her into the roller coaster gently. "Besides, I go on so many roller coasters that this one will be a breeze and I need some enthused reaction for my article."

Logan climbed into the seat besides her and the rest of the riders were permitted to enter the ride. When the roller coaster began its journey up the coaster's first hill, Veronica unconsciously grabbed Logan's hand and squeezed as hard as she could as the coaster sped down, up and around the track.


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Stick It 6?  
Author: Melissa  
Characters: Veronica, Logan, Lilly (ghost)  
Pairing: Duncan/Meg, LoVe  
Word Count: 807  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: What if Veronica had a secret no one knew about? What would happen if someone found out?  
Spoilers: Takes place at the beginning of Betty and Veronica. It goes AU during her meeting with Clemmons  
A/N: The title is taken from the gymnastics movie, Stick It. Big HUGS to my betas, Brittany, Marianna, and Erika!

* * *

After Logan and Veronica get off the roller coaster, he wheels Veronica over towards a vendor cart selling cotton candy. He buys her a blue one, remembering the old days when the Fab Four had gone to a carnival and had given the last blue one to Logan. He remembers the puppy dog pout she had on, trying to get Duncan or Lilly to give her a piece of theirs until Logan gave her his cotton candy voluntarily.

As Logan hands the cotton candy over to Veronica, he sees a small smile on her face as she remembers the same memory.

"Thank you, Logan." She says quietly, the same tone she used what feels like so many years ago.

"No problem. Least I can do, as I'm about to abandon you to enter The Hall of Mirrors." Logan points to a building 100 yards away, displaying a neon sign reading THE HALL OF MIRRORS.

Veronica gives him a suspicious look and Logan shrugs.

"What can I say? My mom always liked those things…" he explains, feeling nostalgic. Veronica nods and waves him away.

"Shoo. Have fun. I still have to check out those shops." With that, Veronica departs and Logan turns to head for The Hall of Mirrors.

When he reaching the entrance, he pays 50 cents for his ticket and walks in. As he begins weaving towards what he thinks was the exit, a familiar blonde stands in his way.

"Well, well. Look at you, Logan. Rocking the emo sleeves now, are you?" Lilly teases.

Logan stares back in shock. "Lilly?"

"The one and only. Don't say you forgot me already."

"I could never, Lil. But what on Earth are you doing here?"

"Well you see, technically I'm not here. I'm just a mirage or elusion or whatever the hell you wanna call it. I just want to let you know that its not yours or Veronica's fault that I'm dead. And that you were the biggest jackass to her and this is your chance to make it up. Don't blow it else I'm gonna haunt you for eternity. You guys belong together. You know that, I know, hell even Donut knew how big your crush was on her. We were both too selfish to give you guys up. Now, you have a chance. Don't screw up, Logan. You may not get another one. I want you both to be happy, I just wanted you to know that."

With that, Lilly's form fades and Logan stood staring at himself, mouth open in shock.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Logan finally exits The Hall of Mirrors, Veronica was is taking pictures of the rides and other pedestrians, her camera whirling at the sight of each frame. Logan walks up stealthily behind her and bends down to see what she was taking pictures of.

"What are you doing?" he whispers in her ear.

Veronica jumps a bit in her wheelchair and turns to face him. She holds up her camera and smiles at him.

"What do you think I'm doing? I'm photographing, yeesh."

Logan chuckles and smiles back.

"Well, how about a ride on the lovely wheel that turns?" he proposes.

Veronica hesitates then replies, "Sure, why not."

The duo head over to the Ferris wheel at the end of the pier and pay the attendant their admission. Logan locks her wheelchair once more and places her in the chair of ride.

Soon they were going around, taking note of the sun setting on the horizon. When they reach the top, the wheel stops turning, as the attendant lets more passengers on.

Veronica, secretly terrified of heights, begins to freak out.

"Logan? What's --- going on? Why --- did--- we---stop?" She begins gasping as if she were running out of air.

Panicking, Logan did the only thing that he could think of to calm her down --- he kissed her.

Veronica's body visibly tenses then, as she gives in to the kiss, participating and even relaxing.

Minutes later, the Ferris wheel begins moving again and Logan and Veronica to separate, both breathless. She stares at Logan as he holds her face in his hands and smiles.

"Thanks." Logan presses their foreheads together and smiles back.

"You're welcome."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When the attendant lets them off the Ferris wheel, both Veronica and Logan wear goofy grins on their faces as they head for the exit of the boardwalk. Logan pushes Veronica's wheelchair, while occasionally leaning down to kiss the top of her head. Then, he sees a game booth out of the corner of his eye and stops the wheelchair.

"Hold on a sec. I won't be long." He kisses the top of her head once more and goes off.

When he returns, he places a brown teddy bear holding a heart displaying in gold script,

**I Wuv You Beary Much**


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Stick It 7?  
Author: Melissa  
Characters: Veronica, Logan, Duncan, Jake, Celeste  
Pairing: Duncan/Meg, LoVe  
Word Count: 1, 202  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: What if Veronica had a secret no one knew about? What would happen if someone found out?  
Spoilers: Takes place at the beginning of Betty and Veronica. It goes AU during her meeting with Clemmons  
A/N: The title is taken from the gymnastics movie, Stick It. Big HUGS to my betas, Britterina and Erika! Unfortunately though, there will not be an update next week as I am going to be at camp.I will try to update it as soon as I can once I return!

"Okay, class! This week's issue of the Navigator is now in printing and it just may be our best issue yet. Congratulations to Logan and Veronica, whose piece on the new Riley Beach Boardwalk was spectacular. Logan, great piece on the roller coaster and Veronica…" Veronica picked her head up from the piece she was reading once she heard Ms. Dent's voice. "The pictures were absolutely beautiful, especially the one of the Ferris wheel. I felt like I was there. Great job."

Logan and Veronica shared a secret smile as Ms. Dent began talking to one of the other students.

They had decided to keep their relationship, for the time being a secret, as they didn't want to mess anything up. It had been almost a week since the boardwalk assignment and their relationship was growing stronger everyday.

To the majority of the student body, it looked as if Logan and Veronica were friends. But they knew better.

Seeing how well their relationship was thriving and how Meg and Duncan seemed to be a permanent couple for the time being, they had decided to come out with their relationship at the Kane Scholarship Benefit dinner, which was that night. Keith had asked Logan to take Veronica to the benefit due to the fact that he had a date that night and he wanted to make sure she had no difficulties with her wheelchair. They chose it as the perfect opportunity to tell Duncan. And knowing the Neptune High gossip vine as they did, somehow it would be all over the school by the next day and they were ready for that.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that night, Logan picked Veronica up at her Sunset Cliffs apartment complex to attend the Kane dinner. Logan gave an appreciative whistle at her dress choice, which was navy blue and ended at her knee.

"You really didn't have to dress up for me." Logan teased lightly.

She smacked him on the arm playfully and wheeled herself out the door towards the X-Terra.

"The Banana Boat rides again!" Veronica cried triumphantly as Logan placed her in the passenger seat of the SUV and put her wheelchair in the trunk. He chuckled lightly as he started up the X-Terra.

The rest of the ride was quiet, with only the radio to fill the silence. The couple was anxious to come out and tell Duncan. The last week or so had been difficult as they stayed mostly at Veronica's due to her broken leg. The cramped living space only proved to be good for cuddling and watching movies, which was exactly what they did.

Finally, the two reached the Kane mansion. Jake and Celeste were laughing and smiling as they opened the door, which abruptly faded as they saw who was on the other side. Jake was the first to speak.

"Veronica, I didn't, uh…" He gives her a cautious smile. He then notices Logan and beams. "Hello Logan. You both, welcome."

"Thank you, Mr. Kane." Veronica politely responds as Logan nods.

"Come in. The others are already here." Celeste replies curtly before walking off, leaving Jake to hold the door for Logan, who is pushing Veronica's wheelchair.

As the trio enters the party, Veronica and Logan spot Duncan talking to Sabrina Fuller, one of the seniors in the running for the Kane scholarship. Jake veers off to the corner to talk to a fuming Celeste as Duncan spots Logan and Veronica and ends his conversation with Sabrina to greet them.

"Hey Veronica. How's your leg?" Duncan asks.

"If I was paid a nickel for the amount of times people have asked me this in the last week and a half, I'd be smoking cigars with Donald Trump." Veronica teases.

"Hey Logan. What are you doing here? I never knew you were eligible for this." Duncan asks after he and Logan engage in some male hand gesture meaning some sign of respect.

"Nah. I'm not. Mr. Mars requested that I play male nurse after how well I took care of Ronnie on our journalism assignment."

Duncan cocks an eyebrow and shrugs. "Whatever man."

Jake interrupts them by signaling the juniors and seniors to join them in the living room. Celeste, smiling broadly, stands by Jake's side as he speaks to the guests.

"Starting this year, Neptune High's Valedictorian will receive a full-time scholarship to the university lucky enough to have him or her. So, best of luck to this year's seniors. May the best scholar win."

Jake and Celeste raise their glasses of champagne as the room bursts with applause of the other scholars as Veronica and Logan clap lightly.

"And, for next year's seniors, I only hope that this adds to your fantastic motivation, although, uh, I might add that we'll be paying for one of this year's junior honorees either way."

Duncan, seated in an armchair in front of his parents, drops his head in embarassment as Jake pats his shoulder and laughs. Veronica can't help but feel bad for him.

"Come on over here, let's chow down. It's rack of lamb tonight." Jake begins to shepard everyone towards the table and Logan and Veronica follow.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that night, Veronica and Logan sneak out to the pool to begin talking on how they're gonna tell Duncan about them. They are soon startled by a voice coming up behind them.

"You guys okay?" Duncan asks, sticking his hands inside his pocket. "So who you two hiding from?"

"No, really…" Veronica begins

"We were just…" Logan tries to finish.

"Relax. I come here sometimes too. To think about her. At first I begged my parents to sell the house. Couldn't even walk by this spot, imagining the last thoughts that went through her head. But now, it's kind of nice. Peaceful. When I'm here, I feel like she's still with me. Come on inside. We don't bite." He begins heading towards the patio door but stops when Veronica cries out to him.

"Duncan!"

He swigs around and faces the couple.

"What's up?"

"Logan and I…" Veronica says.

"We need to talk to you about something, man" Logan replies. "See, Veronica and I, well… man, I don't know how to tell you, but we're dating. And we like each other a lot. We've pretty much been together since the Riley Beach assignment." He explains

"You're the first to know, besides my dad." Veronica tells him. "We wanted you to find out from us."

Duncan stares at them incredulously and shrugs. "That's cool, guys. I'm happy for you." He forces a smile onto his face. "Really. I have Meg and I'm glad you guys are together." He walks away into the Kane mansion.

"Well, that went well." Logan replies rather sunnily to Veronica.

What they don't know, is that Angie Dahl, a junior and cousin of Carrie Bishop, was lurking in the shadows and pulls out her cell phone.

"Madison, you're never going to believe what just happened…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later on, when all the guests had left and Jake and Celeste had gone to some late benefit, Duncan stomps into his room and kicks his Neptune Varsity team soccer ball will all the power he can. The ball breaks his bedroom window.


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Stick It 8/8  
Author: Melissa  
Characters: Veronica, Logan, Wallace, Meg, 09ers, Duncan, Cassidy and Dick mentions  
Pairing: LoVe  
Word Count:  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: What if Veronica had a secret no one knew about? What would happen if someone found out?  
Spoilers: Takes place at the beginning of Betty and Veronica. It goes AU during her meeting with Clemmons. This chapter contains some things from 1:21, 2:21, and 2:20  
A/N: I am so sorry for the wait, guys! I was stuck on this for such a long time but I got an idea in my head and I'm running with it. Unfortunately, this is the last chapter of this story so relish and respond at the end.

The next day, Logan picked Veronica up, as usual at her apartment door and brought her out to the X-Terra. When Veronica and her wheelchair were in the car, Logan walked over to the drivers side and got in. He turned to Veronica and put his hand on top of hers.

"Are you ready for this?" he asked hesitantly. Veronica wordlessly laced her fingers with his and squeezed reassuringly. She gave him a small smile and a nod before he put the keys into the ignition and started up the car.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Even before the newly-announced couple arrived at school, the gossip mills had been burning fuel and running all night. But it was Logan's loving display of affection as he dropped Veronica off at homeroom and kissed her in front of all that confirmed it. Along with the confirmation of Logan and Veronica's relationship came the confirmation that the 09ers were pissed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When lunch period finally arrived, Logan joined Veronica at her and Wallace's table while the 09ers gave them distasteful looks from across the quad. On the other side of the quad, however the 09ers were not alone, as Weevil and some of the PCHers looked on with disgust.

Veronica squirmed uncomfortably in her wheelchair under the watchful eyes of the rest of the school and Logan took notice. He laced his fingers through hers as he had done the previous morning and kissed her fingertips.

"Hey? Are you okay?" he asked tenderly.

"Peachy keen, jelly bean. Just… I don't know. It feels almost like everyday except WE'RE public now yet it feels different." She paused. "And strange. I'm used to the 09ers making holes in my back but getting the third degree from Weevil isn't going to help me much at all."

"Don't worry about them." He replied, meaning them as the 09ers. "And Weevil will get over it and will come begging for your help once he gets in trouble again so don't worry. Things will get back to normal eventually. But if it helps at all…"

Logan proceeded to climb up onto the table as Veronica hissed,

"What on earth do you think you're doing!"

"Come down, sugarpuss. You'll find out in a moment," he whispered, winking at Veronica.

"Attention all of Neptune High! I would like to announce that I love Veronica Mars! And anyone who objects or tries to make her life hell," Logan bellowed, glaring at the 09er table on the last note, "Is pretty much dead to me, so evaporate or something cause I don't care."

He hopped off the table and sat back in his previous seat next to Veronica. She just stared at him wordlessly as Wallace remarked,

"Damn girl. You sure pick the good ones."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next few months were uneventful with this exception of a few childish pranks pulled by Dick, who showed up the day after with a mysterious broken nose. Duncan, however, broke up with Meg a few days after the whole "I-love-Veronica-Mars" display in the quad and retreated into solitude before finally asking to be transferred to a private school in Houston. Meg, a bit scorned, ignored Veronica for a few weeks before finally apologizing and joined Logan, Veronica and Wallace at their lunch table.

Logan and Veronica's relationship grew to a new level after his declaration of love and they realized how much they loved each other without all the physical complications Logan had with Lilly. Veronica was able to tell Logan about her rape and what happened at Shelley Pomroy's party. And in turn, Logan was able to tell her about the salt lick and proceeded to bust some knee-caps until finally, Cassidy cracked under the pressure that he was with Veronica and Veronica was able to find out from Carrie Bishop that she was also with Duncan that night. Duncan was long gone by then but the powers within were enough to charge Cassidy Casablancas AKA Beaver on charges of rape and send him off to juvie until he was old enough to become able to be a part of the community soap.

After the matter was set and done, Veronica decided to go see her doctor after Cassidy admitted that he did not use the condoms provided by Dick. She was met with the unpleasant surprise of chlymydia and underwent treatment to avoid infection. She made sure to tell Logan, who proceeded to still be the loving and caring boyfriend he had been the last few months.

Finally, May arrived and Veronica was finally able to get her cast off. Logan and Veronica decided to skip the whole day to relish Veronica's freedom from her crutches and wheelchair. More or less, they were in Logan's bedroom 95 percent of the day where Veronica experienced her real first, second and third time with Logan.

As the two of them lay in their post-coital glow, Veronica remarked,

"Once Dr. Walsh gives me the say so, I was thinking of joining the cheerleading squad. Think of the fun we could have with those short skirts…" she smiled coyly as Logan kissed her brow.

"Abso-damn-lutely."

(A/N: That's all folks! This story is finally finished and its about time. I hope you all enjoyed it.)


End file.
